Field
The present disclosure relates to network management. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to dynamic insertion of services in a fabric switch.
Related Art
The exponential growth of the Internet has made it a popular delivery medium for multimedia applications, such as video on demand and television. Such applications have brought with them an increasing demand for bandwidth. As a result, equipment vendors race to build larger and faster switches with versatile capabilities, such as service insertion and provisioning, to move more traffic efficiently. However, the size of a switch cannot grow infinitely. It is limited by physical space, power consumption, and design complexity, to name a few factors. Furthermore, switches with higher capability are usually more complex and expensive. More importantly, because an overly large and complex system often does not provide economy of scale, simply increasing the size and capability of a switch may prove economically unviable due to the increased per-port cost.
A flexible way to improve the scalability of a switch system is to build a fabric switch. A fabric switch is a collection of individual member switches. These member switches form a single, logical switch that can have an arbitrary number of ports and an arbitrary topology. As demands grow, customers can adopt a “pay as you grow” approach to scale up the capacity of the fabric switch.
Meanwhile, layer-2 (e.g., Ethernet) switching technologies continue to evolve. More routing-like functionalities, which have traditionally been the characteristics of layer-3 (e.g., Internet Protocol or IP) networks, are migrating into layer-2. Notably, the recent development of the Transparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (TRILL) protocol allows Ethernet switches to function more like routing devices. TRILL overcomes the inherent inefficiency of the conventional spanning tree protocol, which forces layer-2 switches to be coupled in a logical spanning-tree topology to avoid looping. TRILL allows routing bridges (RBridges) to be coupled in an arbitrary topology without the risk of looping by implementing routing functions in switches and including a hop count in the TRILL header.
As Internet traffic is becoming more diverse, efficient and accurate configuration of essential services, such as firewalls, load-balancers, and intrusion detection, in a high-performance layer-2 network is becoming progressively more important as a value proposition for network architects. It is desirable to provide these services from a variety of physical and virtual appliances at distributed locations with flexibility and ease of deployment.
While a fabric switch brings many desirable features to a network, some issues remain unsolved in dynamic service insertion in the network.